


Blue

by tricksterwithwings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Colours, Connor Deserves Happiness, M/M, POV Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Sumo mentioned, connor's thoughts, hank mentioned, i guess its fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterwithwings/pseuds/tricksterwithwings
Summary: Before he deviated, his life was set in a single colour. Now, it's so much more.





	Blue

Before he'd never really been fond of the colour, though he hadn't disliked it. It just seemed to be the only colour he had really seen back then. It was everywhere after all. Perhaps, during that time, you could have even used it to have described him. He along with everything had been blue.

It was the light that shone off his uniform. The cyberlife logo standing out on the grey of his clothing, catching any and all eyes that looked in his direction, reminding them of what he was compared to them. The armband matching it, as if that wasn't enough.

It was the main colour of his LED. The soft glow of it in the car during drives, reflecting on the windows, how it acted as a small night light in the house, when all the lights were off and he was the only one awake in the middle of the night, turning everything within its reach the same shade.

It was the color inside of him. Lines of coding and numbers that were always in the corner of his vision. Updating, scanning, reports, findings, all the same. It just happened to be part of him. Like the thirum that flowed through all his bio compontments. The pools of it found at crime scenes that kept increasing in number. The colour of it that stained his clothes and synthetic skin with every bullet hole or stab wound that pierced him.

It was the definition of feelings he denied existing when ever he failed his mission. When ever he couldn't comprehend something human that he should have done. When his partner looked at him, full of emotion and doubts, only to walk away from him, because he didn't know what to say or do to have him stay.

Until one day he saw a wall of red. Bright and ominous in the way it loomed in front of him, yet he wasn't afraid. He faced it head on, tearing it down with everything he had in him, and as it crumbled and faded, it was like he was seeing the world with new eyes.

Since then, he's decided that blue wasn't so bad. After all, it was the colour of the sky during sunny days when he walked Sumo, his favorite candy was blue, who knew he'd end up having a sweet tooth now that he could feel after all the complaining he'd made about his partners diet.

More importantly though, blue was the colour of Hank's eyes.

When they'd met, he had thought they were grey. It seems since working together, maybe he wasn't the only one who could see clearly in the end.

Of course there was so many more colours now to, like the silver and grey hair that framed the lieutenants face and made up his beard. The neon patterns and prints that made up a good portion of Hank’s wardrobe. One in particular, a yellow and green shirt that Hank seemed to enjoy wearing, covered in black shapes similar to flowers.. Hippy, was the best way to describe it. He wasn't a fan of it and had threatened to lose it "accidently” in the wash during some of their bickering, but seeing the amused smile on the others face , and that knowing look in his eyes when he wore it, purposely to annoy him, well, maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Especially when that smile was just for him.

Another colour he came to love was the light pink that settled on the lieutenants face whenever he got flustered or embarrassed. During walks, when there wasn't many people around, and he'd take Hank's hand in his. Whenever they had a moment alone during work and he could steal a kiss. He liked it best when they were home together, the pair of them settled on the couch, some film playing he wasn't watching, more interested his humans reactions, Sumo laid out by their feet, only to be caught staring and asked "What the hell you looking at dumbass?" in that fond yet annoyed tone, and he'd simple respond by telling him "I love you". That pink blush would spread across Hank's face as he looked away, grumbling about 'damn androids' and 'sappy shit', going quiet before a small "Love you to" would be heard. A smile trying to be kept hidden on the lieutenants face.

He didn't have much experience with gold, but looking around at the home and family he had made himself, a gold ring tucked away safely in a small velvet box hidden in his draw, he hoped it might be one he sees everyday soon.

His life was no longer just blue, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this instead of updating my other story. Whoops.  
> Also I'm thinking I might make another chapter on Hanks side of this though, anyone interested in that? lemme know.
> 
> later x


End file.
